


[vore] Feathers and Fur

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, coerced prey, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, threats of digestion, unwilling pred, unwilling prey, voreception, willing pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bird!Blueberry caught by cat!Razz.





	[vore] Feathers and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, kemonomimi skeletons are just regular humanoid skeletons with animal ears and tails. Bird!Blueberry is basically a smol angel skel.

Blueberry had thought he’d be able to fly away if the cat got too close, but it was faster and could jump farther than he’d expected. He barely had time to open his wings before it pounced on him, pressing him into the grass, driving the breath out of him in a terrified squeak.  
  
“What are you, a bird or a mouse?” the cat taunted as it picked him up, pinning his wings and arms to his sides. It had wicked sharp teeth and wore a purple bandanna. It bore the marks of battle on its skull, which only made it look more intimidating.   
  
“Please let me go!” Blueberry was already crying desperate tears, squirming fruitlessly, only managing to ruffle his feathers against the cat’s fingers.  
  
“Don’t cry, birdie,” the cat purred. “You’re very lucky.”  
  
Blueberry stopped squirming and met its gaze, waiting for it to elaborate.   
  
“It’s an honor for a small creature like you to nourish a magnificent cat such as myself.”  
  
“No!” Blueberry shrieked and redoubled his struggles. As a songbird, even his screams were somehow melodious.   
  
The cat pressed Blueberry’s skull against its tongue and he shuddered at its softness, at the warm wet saliva getting all over his skull. The cat purred, the sound reverberating around him as he was pushed deeper in. It let go of his wings and he flapped desperately, but now its jaws had him, and his wings beat ineffectually at nothing. The cat chuckled at his futile resistance and tilted its skull back, letting go of him just long enough that he fell a bit deeper into its throat, a few times in a row, until it finally swallowed him. One of his wings was folded normally but the other stretched out painfully behind him as the purple magic squeezed him deeper and deeper into the cat’s body. He whimpered with each convulsion of its esophagus, his eye sockets shut tight against its saliva, until his skull was forced through a tighter ring of flesh into a more open space. The purring was deafening.   
  
As he was pushed farther in, his folded wing came free and he flapped, discovering the boundaries of this new space as his feathers brushed against them. It was still far too small and claustrophobic for a bird used to the open sky, but not as torturous as the narrow passage of the cat’s throat. He dared open his eye sockets just as his trailing wing and feet were squeezed through to join him, and he fell in a heap, on top of something bony and furry.   
  
For a moment he panicked, thinking he’d landed on the grisly remains of the cat’s last meal. But there was no scent of death and the occupant of the cat’s stomach squirmed under him. “Nyeh! Be careful please!”  
  
After a few prolonged seconds of uncoordinated and counterproductive efforts to untangle from each other, Blueberry managed to separate from the other unfortunate monster, who, now that he got a look at him, proved to be a rabbit.   
  
“Oh! That cat must have eaten you too. Before me, I mean,” he said, his tone apologetic, as if the bunny’s fate were somehow his fault.   
  
“Yes,” the bunny admitted with a rueful glance at the purple magic surrounding them both. “I’m sorry not to be meeting you under better circumstances. My name’s Papyrus.”  
  
“Blueberry.” The bird extended a hand to shake the bunny’s larger one. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, although not so much that it makes up for our being here.”  
  
The stomach shifted around them as the cat moved, throwing him against the bunny. Eventually it settled down, its purr still rumbling all around them.   
  
He could feel the magic being drained out of him, a slow but steady trickle. It didn’t hurt, but rumor had it that it would in the end. Being drained of every last drop until his soul shattered was an unpleasant prospect, but he didn’t see any way out of it now he was in the cat’s belly. Tears prickled at the corners of his eye sockets, and though normally he’d be embarrassed to cry in front of a virtual stranger like Papyrus, he didn’t feel the need to hold back when they were both going to die.  
  
“Aw, come here, birdie.” The bunny pulled him close and let him cry into his scarf.   
  
“How long have you been in here? Can you feel your magic seeping out?” Blueberry asked between sobs.   
  
“Yes,” Papyrus admitted. “Maybe an hour or two. It’s a bit hard to tell.”  
  
The purring gradually trailed off and Blueberry let the silence drag out, interrupted only by his occasional sob or hiccup or a soft gurgle from the stomach walls. “We’re gonna die in here, aren’t we?” he asked softly.   
  
“No, of course not! At least, maybe.” The bunny answered with confidence but then tempered it. “All kinds of things could happen before it comes to that. Try not to cry too much; tears are made of magic, you know!”  
  
The bunny sat comfortably against the cat’s stomach lining and Blueberry clung to his arm, trying not to cry but unable to completely stem the flow of tears. “What do you think will happen?” he whispered, not daring to hope the bunny could be right.   
  
“Well, maybe the cat will draw off enough magic and let us go once he’s satisfied. Or maybe someone else will convince him to let us out. My brother is stronger than he looks; he might be able to intimidate a cat.” Papyrus sounded worried about that idea, perhaps at the danger his brother would be putting himself in.   
  
Blueberry almost didn’t dare to hope. “He said I was lucky to be nourishing him, like it’s some kind of privilege.”  
  
“Yes, but you can nourish him quite a bit without being drained to the point of death,” the bunny pointed out, still optimistic.   
  
“I can hear you in there, you know,” said the cat, its voice echoing strangely through its ectoflesh.   
  
Blueberry jumped and wrapped his arms around the bunny’s neck. “Oh! I thought he was asleep!”  
  
“Perhaps you’d like to beg for mercy,” the cat suggested.   
  
“Of course!” said Papyrus. “I’d be glad to beg for mercy, if you’ll let us out!”  
  
The cat laughed unpleasantly. “I don’t know about that.”  
  
Blueberry squeaked and shivered, his bones rattling against the bunny’s.   
  
“It is interesting to have two different kinds of prey at once,” the cat mused. “How nice that you seem to get along.” It paused thoughtfully. “How about this? If one of you eats the other, then I’ll let you out.”  
  
Blueberry jumped again, putting what little distance he could in the cramped space between himself and papyrus.   
  
Papyrus gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s okay, birdie. You can eat me!”  
  
“What? No I can’t! You’re far too big!”  
  
“He’s right, bunny,” the cat said. “Your relative sizes don’t give you much choice as to who gets eaten.”  
  
Blueberry cowered, pressing into the cat’s stomach lining in order to keep his distance from Papyrus.  
  
“It’s okay, birdie,” Papyrus said again. “We don’t have to do it.”  
  
“If you don’t, you’re both going to die,” the cat reminded them.   
  
Blueberry trembled, folding his wings around himself like a cocoon. But when he looked up at Papyrus, he saw only sympathy. “All right,” he said at last. “If I’m doomed to be digested anyway, at least one of us may as well survive.”  
  
“I wouldn’t digest you, birdie!” Papyrus was taken aback. “I’ll just let you out once I’m free.”  
  
“Nah ah, none of that,” said the cat. “I’ll let you go after I’m sure the little birdie is all gone.”  
  
Blueberry glanced doubtfully upward in the general direction of the cat’s voice. How would it be able to tell he was gone? Perhaps it would just wait long enough that it was sure his magic was exhausted. But how much leeway would it have between that and when Papyrus ran out of magic? Maybe Papyrus would last longer thanks to absorbing Blueberry’s.  
  
Blueberry couldn’t meet death on his feet thanks to the uneven, unstable surface of the cat’s innards, but he got to his knees and folded his wings, skull hanging in resignation. “All right. If it’s the only way one of us will get out of here alive.”  
  
“Blueberry…” Papyrus started to protest.   
  
“If I’m going to be digested, it doesn’t much matter who does it. So I’d rather it happened to save you, instead of just feeding this cat.”  
  
Papyrus frowned but apparently couldn’t think of a good argument. “If you’re sure…”  
  
“Let’s do this before you run out of magic.” Blueberry was already feeling pretty drained, and Papyrus had been in here longer.   
  
“All right,” the bunny agreed grimly, and opened his arms. Blueberry didn’t resist as the bunny embraced him and experimented with the best angle to get his mouth around the bird’s skull. He was much bigger than Blueberry but his mouth was relatively small.   
  
Blueberry flinched as the bunny finally wedged his skull between his jaws and wasted no time gulping it down. It was much slower going than with the cat, of course. Blueberry kept his wings folded tight and wriggled, trying to work himself deeper into the bunny’s throat, and soon he was in past his shoulders. It was still agonizingly slow, and he tried to push himself in by bracing his feet against the cat’s flesh, but it was so slimy and slippery that it was no help at all. Papyrus grunted with effort and held Blueberry’s arms to push him deeper.   
  
Once his pelvis was lodged in the bunny’s throat it became a bit easier. A little more and his legs slipped in without any real resistance. Papyrus’s stomach was much smaller than the cat’s, of course, and it squeezed Blueberry tight even when he curled up as small as possible. Papyrus panted from the effort of swallowing the bird.   
  
“All right, Mr. Cat. We did it. May I come out now?” he said once he’d caught his breath.   
  
“Not yet. You get to work digesting that nice birdie and you can come out when you’re done,” the cat reminded him. “How did he taste?”  
  
“Feathery.” Papyrus rubbed his belly gently, trying to comfort the bird. “Like a friend.”  
  
“Funny thing to do to your friend, eating him to save yourself,” the cat teased.   
  
Papyrus settled down to wait in silence.   
  
***  
  
“Razz? There you are! What are you doing? Hunting again?”  
  
“What if I am?”  
  
“Ugh, Razz, I don’t know why you feel the need to torture smaller monsters just because they’re prey species!”  
  
“Come on, Edge, we’re cats! It’s our nature to hunt birds and mice and things.”  
  
“It’s an instinct you could suppress. What have you caught this time?”  
  
“Just a bunny.”  
  
“Let it out.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon. It takes a lot of skill to sneak up on something with such big ears.”  
  
“And it takes a lot of cruelty to leech out all its magic until it dies. Or even make it think you’re going to!”  
  
“C’mon, Edge, I know what you do with mice!”  
  
“Those mice and I have an arrangement. And on such rare occasions as I was in too dire a need to ask permission, I still assured the mice I wouldn’t deliberately kill them!”  
  
“You’re no fun.”  
  
“No, I’m not. So let the bunny out.”  
  
“This bunny kinda deserves it though. He ate another monster himself, a little bird.”  
  
“Don’t be silly. Bunnies don’t eat birds.”  
  
“No, look. Can you see it?”  
  
“I can barely see anything. If you want me to look at it you’ll have to let it out first.”  
  
“All right, fine, have it your way.”  
  
Suddenly Papyrus found himself falling, just for a moment, before he was caught be the cat’s familiar hands. He’d never forget those gloves after they’d stuffed him down the cat’s throat. He blinked, trying to get his bearings, and caught sight of another cat, taller, with red fur and an even fiercer visage. He involuntarily shrank back.   
  
“See?” said the cat who’d eaten him, whom the other had called Razz.   
  
“There’s definitely something in his belly. Bunny? Is that a bird you ate?” The new cat, Edge, addressed Papyrus directly.   
  
“Yes,” he admitted. “But it’s not what you think. He’s my friend.”  
  
“You ate your friend?!” Edge folded his ears back in horror.   
  
“See?” Said Razz triumphantly. “It’s poetic justice. So I’ll just—” He spread his jaws and lifted the kicking bunny over his maw.  
  
“No! The cat made us do it!” Papyrus braced his arms against Razz’s teeth as the cat lowered him in.   
  
“Razz! Is this true?”  
  
Razz stopped trying to wrestle papyrus into his mouth, his tail lashing. Papyrus’s soul raced. It would be easy for Razz to lie, and for Edge to believe his fellow cat over a bunny who might be expected to say anything to save his own life.   
  
“Maybe kinda,” Razz said at last, shrugging as if it was no big deal.   
  
“Razz!” the other cat scolded.   
  
“What? It’s not like I forced them. They had a choice.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure they had a very free choice. Give me that bunny.”  
  
Razz dropped the bunny none-too-gently into Edge’s outstretched hands.   
  
“Bunny?” Edge said softly. “Can you dispel your magic, so we can see if your bird friend is okay?”  
  
“I’ll try,” said Papyrus, and with a few moments of concentration managed to dismiss his ectobelly, leaving a mass of bones and crumpled feathers wedged in between his ribs and pelvis. At least Blueberry hadn’t dusted.   
  
Edge gently pried the bird loose and set them both down on the grass. Blueberry was unresponsive, and the friendlier cat gingerly stretched out his wings and untangled his limbs. “He’s not dead,” he declared. “He needs food though. What do birds eat?”  
  
“Bugs? Seeds?” Papyrus wondered.   
  
“Tacos,” Blueberry suggested, opening his eye sockets with a weak grin.   
  
Edge looked unamused. “Bunny, can you take care of him and get him home?”  
  
“Of course! I’ll get him something healthier than tacos.” Papyrus was confident that his own home would do in a pinch, until Blueberry recovered.   
  
“All right, get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go,” growled Razz.   
  
“Honestly, Razz, you only make yourself look weak by bullying small monsters like that,” Edge sighed. “A truly strong monster—” This sounded like the beginning of a lecture, but Papyrus didn’t hear any more as he had gathered up Blueberry and made a beeline for the cover of the thicket.   
  
***  
  
Blueberry next opened his eye sockets to see an unfamiliar rabbit peering down at him. “Oh no. Did that cat eat you too?” It must be getting crowded inside the cat’s stomach now. But he couldn’t feel the purple ectoflesh or the bunnies being pushed up against him. Maybe he was losing feeling in his bones before he died. Maybe that would make it hurt less.  
  
But how had he gotten out of Papyrus’s stomach? Maybe it wasn’t that crowded because Papyrus had already dusted before him. “Papyrus?!” he called in alarm, lifting his skull. There was no sign of his friend. The cat’s stomach seemed different, wider, darker, but that was of secondary importance.  
  
“Whoa, calm down, birdie,” said the new rabbit. “Nobody’s eaten me.” He turned and raised his voice. “Paps? He’s awake.”  
  
“Oh! There you are, Blueberry. You passed out again while I was carrying you to our burrow. I hope you don’t mind; that red cat said to take you home but I don’t know where you live, and it might not be accessible to rabbits anyway.” Papyrus appeared along with a tomato-y smell.  
  
Blueberry let his skull fall back in relief. “You were right. We made it.”  
  
“What did I tell you?” Papyrus posed triumphantly. “I see you’ve met my brother, Sans.”  
  
“Hi,” said Sans.  
  
“I know you wanted tacos, but I promise this will be five billion times better! Just wait!” He disappeared again.  
  
“Here, take this.” Sans slipped him a monster candy. “Don’t hurt yourself trying to eat Pap’s spaghetti. I’ll sneak in a carrot burger from Grillbunny’s later and we can share it.”  
  



End file.
